The present invention relates to a hinge for furniture provided with a screw safety fastening system. A problem known in the field of furniture hinges is to prevent untightening of the adjusting screw from causing detachment of the hinge or parts thereof (in the case of an adjustable base separated from the true hinge, for example), giving rise, as a result, to falling of the hinged door. Screw unfastening can take place both due to accidental causes and for the purpose of enabling adjustment of the door position.
In relatively complicated hinges in which a relatively great bulkiness is allowed, safety systems that are rather complicated have been proposed, which normally use several screws or sliding guides and closed slots for receiving the screws and prevent separation of the parts if the hinge does not follow a preestablished inclination movement that practically cannot be caused by accident.
In simpler hinges or hinges that must have a limited bulkiness, taking advantage of these safety systems becomes very difficult and even impossible. Hinges that cannot generally employ the above mentioned systems are for example the single-pin hinges commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cframexe2x80x9d hinges. For these hinges the proposed solution involves making a slot for screw fastening, which slot is open at the rear part thereof to enable removal of the hinge from the screw by slipping off but provided with teeth or projections on the sliding plane of the hinge which interfere with the screw head if the screw has not been untightened to a sufficient degree. In such a solution however, further working of the hinge for making the teeth is required (said teeth may be obtained for example through bending from the base plane). In addition, since the teeth must project from the fastening plane, they can easily scratch the installer or the person that will utilise the piece of furniture. During the normal cleaning operations carried out at the inside of the piece of furniture these teeth may also become an easy grip for the cleaning cloths. It is a general aim of the present invention to obviate the above mentioned drawbacks by providing a hinge with a fastening system which is safe against accidental removal of the hinge by slipping off from the fastening screws, while at the same time being simple, of no additional bulkiness and of reduced cost.
In view of this aim a hinge for furniture in accordance with the present invention has been conceived which comprises a fastening base carrying the hinge articulation, the fastening base having a slot passed through by a screw for fastening to the piece of furniture, characterised in that the slot is open towards the base edge through a channel, which channel has a smaller width than the width of the slot, and the fastening screw being provided, under its head, with a collar that is housed in the slot and the diameter of which is greater than the width of at least one portion of the channel, so as to inhibit passage of the screw through the channel if the screw is not untightened a sufficient amount to bring the collar out of the slot.